My Boyfriend And My Nii san!
by Ryuunahayato
Summary: Cerita romance abal,gaje,dan miss typo.This story about Wakashimazu,Wakabayashi,and OC!Don't like?Don't read!


My Boyfriend and My Nii-san

**A Captain Tsubasa Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer:The super great mangaka,Yoichi Takahashi.**

**Created By:Chesirenko19**

**Hello readers!Saya kembali!Setelah beberapa bulan hiatus karena ujian yang bikin pusing dan nggak dapat ide cerita(baca:males),saya akhirnya memutuskan membuat cerita romance abal-abal,super aneh,gaje,dan OC tingkat tinggi ini!**

**Dan tanpa teman sekelas saya yang meraih peringkat 1 se-angkatan(Namanya..pokoknya dia suka Misaki di CT!),cerita ini tidak akan you my friend!**

**Tanpa panjang lebar,kita mulai ceritanya.**

**Chapter 1:The Beginning**

-Wakashimazu POV-

Jam 08.10 pagi di suatu hari yang cerah…

"Na..Hana!"

"Hana-chaan!Bangun oooi!"

Kubangunkan adik perempuanku dengan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya,ia masih meringkuk di tempat tidur..

"Apa sih...ini masih jam 08.00 dodol!" jawabnya malas.

"Tuh ada yang nungguin dibawah."

"Hah?Siapa?"

"Pacarmu tuh.."

_**10 menit sebelumnya..**_

"TING TOONG.."

Bel pintu berbunyi,kudengar ibu menyuruhku untuk membukakan pintu rumah,siapa sih yang bertamu se-pagi ini?

"Selamat Pagi,Hana ada?"

Sekarang,didepanku sudah berdiri seorang rival sejatiku,ia memakai jaket merah dan celana training,tak ketinggalan topi yang selalu ia pakai. Wakabayashi Genzo,orang inilah yang berhasil membuat Hana jatuh cinta.

"Eh dia belum bangun,tapi masuk saja dulu." Jawabku dingin.

"Terima kasih."

***Author:Ceritanya disini Wakashimazu kelas 3 SMP di Toho,setahun lebih tua daripada Tsubasa dkk, dia seniornya Hyuga di tim.**

-Back to the Story-

Dengan ogahnya,Hana turun seraya menggerutu dan menyumpahiku macam-macam,ia menuruni anak tangga dan tiba-tiba berhenti di anak tangga ke 5..

"Genzo-kun!" teriaknya.

Wakabayashi membelalakkan matanya,melihat Hana yang masih pakai gaun tidur berwarna putih dan rambut hitam yang itu sedikit memerah dan seperti berkata dalam hati "Waah,Kawaii!".

"Maaf aku baru tunggu dulu ya,sebentar lagi aku kembali!"

Hana lari naik tangga,segera kabur dan masuk kamar mandi.

"Makanya!Dengerin omongan orang dong!" teriakku.

"Maaf ya,Hana memang ia begadang main game,jadi baru tidur jam 2 pagi." ujarku memecah keheningan.

"Tidak apa-apa,justru aku suka Hana yang seperti itu."

Sesaat kata-kata Wakabayashi membuat hatiku cemburu karena adikku yang manis sudah punya pacar.

Wakabayashi Memang tinggi sih,tapi wajahnya menyebalkan bagiku.

Nada bicaranya juga agak bikin kesal.

"Wakashimazu,bagaimana tim Toho mu?" tanyanya.

"Baik-baik saja,setidaknya Toho punya kipper jago karate sepertiku." jawabku narsis.

"Dan setidaknya,Nankatsu juga mempunyai kipper SGGK sepertiku." tambah Wakabayashi.

Kami berdua terdiam...

Sungguh kutukan dan bencana jika punya adik ipar sepertinya.

"Aku sudah siap!" teriak Hana dari tangga.

Ia turun dengan cepat,kemudian melahap sebuah roti coklat yang ada di meja makan,mereka berdua pun pergi menuju hari ini libur musim semi,tapi SMP Nankatsu akan ada acara festifal budaya dan hari ini mereka harus mempersiapkan semuanya.

"Kami berangkat dulu ya!Sampai jumpa!"

-End Wakashimazu POV-

-3 bulan yang lalu-

-Wakabayashi POV-

Siang hari,seperti biasa kami sedang latihan di kami beristirahat,Izawa membawakan sebuah pulpen dan barang-barang itu di tengah-tengah kami yang sedang duduk melingkar.

"Kita mulai permainan,aku akan memutar pulpen,siapa yang ditunjuk harus menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan olehku."

Aku,Tsubasa,dan Misaki konyol macam apa yang akan dilakukkan Izawa!

Pulpen itu kemudian diputar di atas buku tulis yang dijadikan alasnya..

"Kena kau Ishizaki!"

"Sial!"

"Baiklah,pertanyaannya…apakah kamu pernah mengompol saat masuk SMP?" tanya Izawa.

Semua tertawa,kecuali Ishizaki yang terlihat stress.

"Tentu saja tidak pernah,bodoh!"

"Kau yakin?"

"Iya!Cepat lanjut!"

Izawa melanjutkan permainan.

"Hahaha,sekarang giliran si Kapten!"

"Tsubasa Oozora,apa kau mau menikah dengan Sanae Nakazawa?"

Tsubasa langsung malu,wajahnya sangat merah seperti kepiting yang direbus.

"Iya..aku mau." jawabnya pelan.

"Apa?Nggak kedengeran!Cepat teriak!" suruh Izawa sambil tersenyum jahat.

"Hhhh.."

"Cepat Tsubasa!"

"AKU MAU MENIKAH DENGAN SANAE NAKAZAWA!" teriaknya,Tsubasa sangat memalukkan dan terlihat bodoh.

Ternyata Nakazawa mendengarnya,ia menoleh dan mereka bertukar lansung buang muka dan terlihat salah tingkah,sebetulnya aku ingin tertawa...tapi takutnya Tsubasa melempari kepalaku dengan bola sama seperti yang ia lakukkan pada Izawa sekarang.

Permainan berlanjut,setelah beberapa pertanyaan yang tidak jelas dan pengakuan-pengakuan..

Aku mendapat giliran..

Izawa menatapku dengan tatapan devilnya,seolah ia sedang tertawa "Nyihihihi" ala -samar,tanduk transparannya mulai terlihat(Halah,lebay!)

"Sudah lama aku menantikan Wakabayashi mendapat ini kan kau terlihat stay cool,seperti tidak menyimpan aku tahu ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan,tuan muda!Khekhekhe." ujar Izawa.

Aku mulai bosan mendengar omongannya yang ngelantur kemana-mana.

"Cepat!Mau tanya apa?"

"Ehem.."

Jantungku mulai berdegup,ada yang tidak beres di pertanyaan Izawa sepertinya.

"Wakabayashi Genzo.."

"Ya?"

"Siapakah gadis yang kau sukai?"

Degh!Matilah aku.

"Ti..dak ada." Jawabku asal.

"Bohong kau!" sergah Izawa.

"Benar!Aku jujur nih!"

"Bohong!" bocah itu tetap ngotot.

Melepas topiku dan mengacak-acak rambut(*Author:Bayangkan Wakabayashi seganteng apa!),itulah yang hanya bisa kulakukkan.

"Hoi jawab!"

"Izawa,darimana kau tahu aku sedang suka seseorang?"

"Eh,akhir-akhir ini ekspresimu kan aneh." Jawabnya.

Ck,sialan.

Tiba-tiba,suasana berubah menjadi !Kenapa kalian penasaran sekali sih?

"Aku.."

"Kau suka Hana kan?" potong Izawa.

Aku terkejut,begitu juga semuanya.

"Kok bisa tahu?" tanyaku heran.

Izawa tertawa kecil "Haha,kau pernah berkata kalau dia itu tipemu."

"Woi,itu kata-kataku waktu jaman kapan?jaman kuda gigit besi!"

"Iya,pas baru masuk kelas 2 ini."

"Wakabayashi,apa benar?" tanya Sugi meyakinkan.

"Benar,aku menyukai Hana." Jawabku tegas.

Izawa tersenyum lega,ia menepuk pundakku..

"Baguslah,akhirnya kita semua bisa tahu isi hatimu!Tapi,tugasku sekarang adalah.."

Mendadak,Izawa kabur dan berlari keluar lapangan.

"Mau kemana dia?" tanyaku.

"Jelas-jelas mau memberi tahu Hana,kejar sana!" suruh Tsubasa.

Yang tadinya aku tenang-tenang saja,malah jadi terburu-buru saat ini.

Aku mengejar Izawa,diikuti Tsubasa,Ishizaki,Misaki,dan Taki.

"Halo?Kau dimana?Eh,di taman belakang sekolah?Baiklah,aku segera ke sana!" Izawa menelepon Hana sambil berlari,aneh ya?

Taman belakang sekolah..

"Lho,kalian?Ada apa nih?" tanya Hana.

"Hemm,ada yang ingin Wakabayashi sampaikan tuh." ujar Izawa.

"Oh,apa Wakabayashi-kun?"

Aku _speechless_,tidak tahu mau berkata memang susah menyatakan cinta,apalagi ini pertama kali bagiku dan sangat tiba-tiba.

"Pe..pertama,maaf karena aku mengatakan ini."

"Se..sebetulnya.."

"Sebetulnya apa?" Hana menatapiku dengan rasa penasaran.

"Sebetulnya.."

"Aku me..menyukai mu,mau jadi pacarku tidak?"

Kucoba untuk membalas pandangan Hana,gadis itu mulai bersemu.

"Aku.." ujarnya pelan.

"Aku juga menyukaimu!Genzo-kun!"

Ia mendekatiku,kemudian mencubit pipiku..

"Hehehe,karena kita sudah pacaran sekarang..aku bisa mencubit pipimu!Dari dulu aku ingin sekali melakkukan itu!"

Semua langsung sweatdrop,terkecuali Hana.

"Ha ha ha ha,selamat ya Wakabayashi!" ujar Tsubasa.

"Beruntung kau memiliki pacar yang cantik seperti dia."

Aku tersenyum "Terima kasih Izawa,kalau bukan karenamu..mungkin aku tidak bisa menyatakan perasaanku."

"Sama-sama kawan!" tanggapnya.

Tak terasa hari sudah sore,kami bergegas untuk kembali ke lapangan.

"Waaah!" teriakku terkejut.

Hana memeluk lenganku,dan berkata..

"Aku senang sekali hari ini."

-End Wakabayashi POV-

-To be Continued-

**Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 1!Chapter selanjutnya nggak ada Wakashimazu,jadi lebih ke Hana sama Wakabayashi(Tetap abal kok).**

**Oh ya,gomenasai!Fict saya abalan,gaje, maaf kalau ada Miss typo.**

**Saya memang tidak pandai buat fict romance.**

**Tapi..Mohon reviewnya ya!**

**See you again in next chapter!**

**-Chesirenko19-**


End file.
